Danganronpa Insanity (Cancelled)
by Vic0911
Summary: A new story of the classes 77, 78 and 79 having to get along with 2 new OC s. Look for yourself how the story is gonna be.
1. the OCs

Hello, since this fanfiction has 2 OC´s and this is Danganronpa, I thought I´m gonna post the report cards (+their class and a little description of their looks and personality).

**Nisemono Namae** (Class 78th)

A thin, young boy with rather long, brown hair. He doesn´t talk a lot and doesn´t like people in general.

Talent: Ultimate Knife Artist

Gender: Male

Height: 5'7'' (172 cm)

Weight: 132 lbs (60 kg)

Chest: 30 in (75 cm)

Date of Birth: September 11th

Blood type: B

Likes: -

Dislikes: -

**Heiki Ryoho** (Class 77th)

A strong teenager with short, blond hair. He loves to talk with people and likes to help anyone he can. He says that life for him is "a giant search for what is important".

Talent: Ultimate Gunman

Gender: Male

Height: 5'11'' (180 cm)

Weight: 163 lbs (74 kg)

Chest: 33 in (85 cm)

Date of Birth: October 29th

Blood type: A

Likes: his family, outside activities

Dislikes: negativity, loss


	2. the beginning

Before I begin this story, let me explain what you need to know about the classes. Each class (of the three) now consists of 17 students. Class 77th and 78th are the same as in the games. Yes, Hajime is in class 77th. Also the OC´s are in the classes 77th and 78th respectively. Class 79th consists of the cast of Danganronpa V3 and Komaru Naegi.

* * *

There are many people that call themselves average. And often they are right. There are families that just are generally average. One of those families is the Naegi family. But their youngest members are somewhat special. Makoto Naegi and his younger sister Komaru Naegi are chosen to be 2 of the current Ultimate Lucky Students in Hope´s Peak academy. But since there can only be one per class, they sadly can´t be in the same one.

Makoto is woken up by some loud knocks on his door. A familiar voice talks up. "Makoto, wake up! We´re gonna be late for school!"

Makoto looks at his clock. 6 o´clock. "School starts in 2 hours, doesn´t it?"

"Yes, but we need these 2 hours to get there, remember?"

Makoto finally remembers. "Oh, right! Thanks!"

"You sure are hopeless… Come to breakfast."

"Will do!"

After Makoto changed, he comes to the table to see his sister Komaru sitting at the table. "Good morning, sleepyhead."

Makoto is still sleepy. "Morning, Komaru." He takes some cornflakes and milk and makes himself breakfast.

"Makoto, are you going to sleep at the academy?"

"Well, mom and dad aren´t going to be home much, so probably. It´s free after all. How about you?"

"I thought the same. Besides, this way I can spend more time with people."

After eating for a while, he notices that Komaru is staring at him. "What´s up?"

"Makoto, I thought of something."

"And that would be?"

"We both are pretty good at making friends, right?"

"I guess so."

"Alright, let´s make a bet. Whoever befriends everyone there first, wins."

"And what does the loser have to do?"

"I dunno, the winner´s chores?"

Makoto thinks a bit. Is a normal guy like him even able to make anyone with as much talent as the students of Hope´s Peak his friend? He has looked a bit into who could be there, but he got nothing besides some talents and rumors of specific people coming, which he doesn´t trust. But if he can´t do it, Komaru probably can´t either. And besides, a little bet could be fun.

"Alright, I accept. May the better one win."

"Yay!"

After that, they both eat up and get into the bus to get to school. Just like Komaru said, it´s a long ride. Nobody who would go to the academy seemed to get on the same bus.

* * *

After the bus ride is over, they finally stand in front of Hope´s Peak.

After they both stand there a bit silently, Makoto talks first. "That´s it, huh? We finally stand before the best school in the entire world."

"Yeah. Let´s make the best of it. When we´re out, we have some amazing spots in life guaranteed."

"Let´s go in."

The brother and sister get inside. They look at a map of the building and immediately go to the assembly hall, which also serves as a gymnasium. There are a lot of chairs, most of them taken. Luckily, Makoto and Komaru find two free seats that are next to each other and sit down. More and more students come after time, until every seat is taken.

Finally, someone who apparently is the headmaster appears. "Hello, future students of Hope´s Peak academy." He has a rather long speech about them being the future hope of the world. After like 20 minutes of speaking, he finally says who will be in which class. Makoto doesn´t know anyone, but one name seems familiar. Sayaka Maizono. There was a girl in his high school named that. He likes the idea of knowing someone here already.

* * *

After around 5 more minutes, everyone got to their designated class rooms. While Makoto had to leave his sister, his theory turned out to be right. The Sayaka here was the one from his high school. She even winked to him. It generally seemed to be an interesting class. He could easily access any info about anyone with his e-Handbook.

The teacher makes an interesting announcement. "Alright, class. Since this school cares a lot about you being the future hope of the world, we want you to use some time to get to know each other." That´ll come in handy for the bet. "And so, I´ll leave the room so that you can socialize. You have one hour." After she left, some groups immediately started to form.

Aoi Asahina and Sakura Ogami got together. Toko Fukawa stared creepily at Byakuya Togami. Celestia Ludenberg and Yasuhiro Hagakure talked. Chihiro Fujisaki and Hifumi Yamada talked loudly about Manga. Junko Enoshima and Mukuro Ikusaba talked. Kiyotaka Ishimaru lectured Mondo Owada for keeping his feet on the table. Kyoko Kirigiri, Leon Kuwata and Nisemono Namae stayed alone. Meanwhile Sayaka surprised Makoto.

"Hey Makoto!"

"Ah! Don´t scare me like that, Sayaka. Wait, you remember me?"

"Of course! We went to the same high school after all."

"But we didn´t talk much. If at all."

"That doesn´t matter. I see that you also made it to this school, nice to know someone here."

"I had that same thought. Nice to see you."

* * *

Meanwhile, Komaru doesn´t have that same luck. Almost nobody even gets up. However, the girl to her right, Kaede Akamatsu, the ultimate pianist, starts and talks to her. They both are happy to make a new friend.

"Quite the boring class, isn´t it? Your name´s Komaru, right?"

"Uh, yes. And you´re Kaede. Man, despite my talent, I´m quite unlucky."

"Why exactly?"

"I have somewhat of a bet with my brother. We have to make everyone our friends first to win. And what can I do if I can´t befriend my own class?"

"Oh, come on. Eventually they´ll open up. Don´t worry about it."

* * *

And there is also another class. Class 77 has a few people talking to each other. Akane Owari talked with Nekomaru Nidai, Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu with Peko Pekoyama, Kazuichi Soda tries flirting with Sonia Nevermind, Teruteru Hanamura looks at multiple girls and has a bleeding nose and Nagito Komaeda talks with Hajime Hinata.

"So you´re a reserve course student, huh?"

"Yes?"

"Oh, that´s amazing! We both don´t really have a talent and can be stepladders for the others to be hope for the world!" Nagito gets closer.

"You´re kinda creeping me out."

"But I have a question. How come a reserve course student got into the main course? I am the Ultimate Lucky Student, after all."

"Yeah, I was told that this class was one person short, since someone couldn´t come. So they just took someone from the reserve course. I apparently also am an Ultimate Lucky Student."

"That´s weird? Who would turn down this opportunity? Hope´s Peak guarantees a great life."

"I´m not sure myself. I guess that it´s just my fate to be here."

"Anyways, Hajime, I think we could be great friends!"

"Sure. But please stop coming so close."

"Er- my bad."

* * *

Back in Class 78, after Makoto freshened up with Sayaka, he looked for someone else to talk to. The only people alone right now were Byakuya, Kyoko, Leon and Nisemono. Leon would probably be the easiest to talk to, but Makoto wanted to challenge himself. He figures that Byakuya and Kyoko would probably just ignore him, so he tries talking to Nisemono. His report card didn´t have any info on his interests, so this would be interesting.

"Hey, Nisemono, right?"

"What? Uh, yeah? What do you want?" His voice is somewhat monotone. It fits to his name.

"Well, we should talk to each other, so I guess I´m doing that."

"And why did you choose me? If I stay alone, I want to be alone."

"But that´s wrong. We should try talking to each other! That´s what makes us human!"

"Do I look like I care?"

"Listen, just give me a chance to befriend you."

"Not happening."

"Come on. Like, what are you doing in your free time?"

Nisemono sighs. "Fine, if I answer your questions, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes."

"Alright. In my free time I work on my art."

"What kind of art?"

"I carve wood."

"Cool. In 2 dimensions or 3?"

"Both. Will you now leave me alone?"

"Alright. See you another time!"

After that, Makoto stays alone for the rest of the time, but sees that Sayaka and Leon have a chat.

* * *

After the hour is over, the teacher and a black and white bear come in. After everyone returned to their seat, the teacher starts talking. "Alright, class. Meet Monokuma!"

"Hi, I´m Monokuma!"

"What? Why is that teddy bear moving? What is it doing here?" The gang leader Mondo stands up.

Monokuma is the one to respond. "Hey, first you sit down! Second, I´m a HE, not an IT! Third, I´m not a teddy bear! Forth, I can move because I have an endoskeleton! Did I answer every question?"

Most of the student have a puzzled look, but Chihiro seems quite interested. "Excuse me, but are you an AI, or is someone controlling you?"

"Very good question. I´m an AI, one of the best even. I can do quite a lot. But my main mission is helping you with getting along with each other and getting good grades. This is still a school after all."

"That´s very good to hear. Education is very welcome here!" Kiyotaka almost screams.

"Yeah, yeah." The teacher talks again. "But please calm down. We have to start the school part now."

"Very well!"


	3. new stories

After class ended, Hajime was in for a little surprise.

"Hey Hajime."

"Oh, hey, Heiki." Heiki Ryoho is the one who surprised Hajime.

"How are you doing?"

"Im okay, I guess."

"Hey, what was that with Nagito?"

"That? Im not really sure." Hajime still feels uncomfortable from having Nagito so close to him.

"Anyway, since were classmates now, I wanna get to know you."

"And why didn´t you help me out with him?"

"It was fun to watch."

"What are you, a sadist?"

Heiki laughs a bit. "Not quite."

"Anyway, you´re the Ultimate Gunman, right?"

"Yep."

"So I guess you´re really good at aiming with these things?" Hajime points at Heikis guns.

"Exactly. I trained my aiming for a long time."

"How long exactly? And are they real?"

"Since I was like 5. And yes, these are. Dont worry, my parents didnt give me real guns when I was 5. And these are secured, either way."

"Thats good to hear."

* * *

At the same time, Makoto meets his sister again. And she brought someone with her.

"Makoto!"

"Hi, Komaru."

"Makoto, meet Kaede! Shes already become a friend of mine today!"

"Hello." Kaede is a little embarrassed.

"Hi. But Komaru, you really think meeting someone once makes them your friend? Youre making stuff to easy for yourself."

"Well, you already have a head start, so thats just fair."

"A head start?"

"Well, a high school friend of his got into his class."

"I wouldn´t call us friends yet, though."

"Still, a head start."

"Anyway, how is your class?"

"Well, pretty boring. In the free hour, nobody got up to talk with someone. I´m lucky that I sit next to Kaede. How is yours?"

"Quite interesting. Apparently we have next to every kind of person in our class. Quiet kids, loud kids. We got a rich guy, we got someone whose dad is probably a soldier, we got 2 writers, we got a technology kid, we got some stars and we even have a literal soldier."

Komaru looks in shock. "How do you know?"

"I… looked at their report cards? They are on our e-Handbooks."

"Oh, thats what they´re for."

"Hey, I have a question, Komaru."

"What is it?"

"How come your younger brother is in a higher class than you?"

Komaru immediately laughs, and Makoto is somewhat shocked. "Im… actually her older brother."

"Oh, sorry."

"No big deal."

"I think you should say "No short deal"." Komaru keeps laughing.

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer, sits alone in front of Hopes Peak, playing some video games. But soon she would get company. Hajime and Heiki, which were wandering around the academy, see her through the open door.

"Hey, Heiki. Do you want to join her?"

"Sure, the more, the merrier."

While they come to her, she doesnt realize their presence. After a short while, Heiki decides to talk to her.

"Hello, earth to Chiaki?"

"Huh?" Chiaki looks up, with a rather sleepy look. "Oh, hi guys."

Hajime continues. "Hello. What game are you playing?"

"Oh, this? Its called "Distrust". It´s really fun to play."

"And what is it about?"

"Its about some teenagers, which are trapped in a school and have to kill each other to get out. Whenever someone dies, you have to investigate who did it."

"That sounds morbid."

"But its fun. Want to try it out?"

They both think a bit, but Heiki answers first. "Sure, why not?"

Instead of doing the expected and giving him her console, she takes a second one out of her bag and gives it to Heiki.

"You have the same console twice?"

"Yes, just in case someone else wants to play with me."

"Come on, Hajime. What did you think the Ultimate Gamer would do?"

Heiki grabbed the console and played a bit. Hajime was just watching, but everyone had some fun.

* * *

The older Ultimate Detective, Kyoko Kirigiri, goes to the headmasters office. She has some personal things to talk out with him. Against her expectations, it was closed.

"What do you think youre doing here, miss?"

"I want to talk to the headmaster, Monokuma."

"Well, as you see, hes not here. If you have a problem, you can talk to me! Ill immediately send your problem to him when hes available."

"I have a personal problem with him, where is he?"

"On the first day of school? That has to be a record."

"Dont dodge my question. Where is he?"

"Not here. I don´t know anything about it, and even if I did, I wouldn´t tell you. It doesn´t matter that he´s your father. As far as I know, he´s busy."

"Great."

* * *

After staying in his room for a while, Nisemono hears a beeping.

"Already?" He takes a pair of headphones with a microphone out of his bag. "Hello? What is it?"

"Oh, nothing big. How was your first day in school?"

"Nothing special."

"I heard you had an hour to talk to each other. Did you use it?"

"Well, one guy tried to talk to me. His name is Makoto Naegi."

"I see. Anything else?"

"No."

"Thats no good. Alright, first you have to make yourself comfortable. Look at the space you have and see what you can do."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. Keep in mind, we´re watching you. Do it or a sniper of ours will shoot you."

"Please, you know that´s no challenge for me."

"Yes, but what would happen if people noticed? Also, keep in mind that we have him."

"Alright, fine." Nisemono takes off the headphones and puts them back in his bag. "Bastard."

After he goes out of his room, a student from his class notices him. Mukuro Ikusaba. "Hey."

"What?"

"I heard that you don´t just do art with your knifes."

"And?"

"You know, Im not half bad at fighting with my knife too."

"So?"

"I want to challenge you."

"Listen, I´m not interested."

"But I am."

"So? I don´t care if you have a combat knife. Congratulations, I have many."

Before Mukuro answers, Nisemono leaves.

Finally he gets out of the building. As he leaves, 3 of his upperclassmen sit in front of his exit. They are sharing 2 consoles.

"Hey!" Nisemono walks right past them, but the one who called him doesn´t stop. "Hey!"

He stands still and doesn´t turn around. "What? Im busy."

"Youre from class 78, right?"

"Maybe. Why?"

"Just curious. Why don´t you join us?"

Nisemono turns around, just to see a teen with short, blond hair. "Like I said, I´m busy."

"Alright, fine. But whats your name? I´m-"

"Not interested. Maybe another time." Nisemono turns back around and leaves.

The other student laughed nervously. "Alright, another time."

* * *

Once the other student is gone and Nisemono stands alone for enough time to be sure no one is watching, he starts what hes supposed to do. He takes 2 of his knifes, connects each to a thread of his jacked and throws them in the air. They both land on top of the school. He holds onto the threads and pulls himself up. He flies into the air, landing on top of the school.

"Why would they want me to know what I can do? What is their plan?"

He takes a close look at the school grounds and quickly sees every path. He sees ways to move and to attack. Yes, he definitely could have an interesting fight here. "And who should be my enemy?"

He already sees every sniper from that height. "Well hidden, I have to admit. I couldnt see them otherwise. Alright, time to get back down."

Nisemono puts the knifes back in his pockets and jumps back down. Just so he doesnt injure himself, he slides the last bit down the wall. Nobody even noticed him jumping up, so sliding down should be safe. Almost nobody noticed, but someone saw it. Mukuro even left him a little note on a tree. With her knife on the note, just so he knows its meant for him.

"Again her? What does she want from me?"

_You should be more careful. Doing that in front of everyone and hoping they wouldnt notice is quite risky. Meet me tomorrow at 18 in the gym._

_Mukuro Ikusaba_

"Shit."


	4. confontation

Heiki goes back to his little group. Hajime looks up. "What was that about?"

"Well, I´m not sure. I´d say he just isn´t easy to get to chill. But to be honest, I didn´t expect things to go perfect on our first day here."

"But it still was weird. Not even letting you introduce yourself."

Heiki shrugs. "What can you do?"

* * *

Ibuki walks into the music room, which Sayaka is already in. Sayaka is training some texts while the door opens. "Helloooooo? Ibuki is hearing a voice. Who´s there?"

"Hi… I´m Sayaka? What´s your name?"

"I´m Ibuki Mioda! Are you a singer?"

"Yes. The Ultimate Pop Sensation, to be exact."

"Ooh. Ibuki has an idea. Let´s make some music together!"

"Sorry, but I´m kinda practicing something for my band right now."

"Come on, it´ll be awesome! Maybe we can even make a party with our music. Your vocals and my guitar could fit amazingly."

"I´m not so sure."

"What? Are you not believing that they would fit? I´m the Ultimate Musician, you know. I got some skills!"

"I´m not saying anything against that…"

Sayaka keeps on trying to calm Ibuki down.

* * *

The next day has a somewhat big event. But before it starts, Junko decides to talk a bit with her sister. "Are you sure about this? If what you heard is true he could kill anyone in the matter of seconds."

"That´s exactly why I want this. I´m way to good at my job to be challenged. He could be a good opponent. I just want to be sure about what Fenrir told me."

"And you´re gonna do that by fighting Nisemono. And what if he kills you?"

"Then I will die. As simple as that."

Junko sighs. "Alright, but try not to kill him yourself."

"Don´t worry about it."

* * *

Nisemono also gets ready. He takes his knifes, a jacket to hide them and leaves his room. He sees Makoto talking with Sayaka. "Oh, hello, Nisemono."

"Hi!"

"Hello." Nisemono quickly turns around and leaves.

"Hey, we didn´t get to talk much before…"

"That was because I didn´t want to. I´m busy, alright?"

"Come on, when will you open up?"

"Perhaps when I feel like I can trust anyone here."

Makoto is getting visibly frustrated, but Nisemono just leaves.

* * *

Finally, at exactly 18:00, Mukuro and Nisemono meet in the gym. "So you read the message. Good to know you´re punctual."

"Well, I had nothing else to do. Let´s get to the point. What do I have to do so you keep it a secret?"

"Oh, that´s simple. All I want is a fight. If you can injure me, I will keep the secret."

"Really? You mean I just need to cut you and you´ll shut up? You may be the Ultimate Soldier, but I am too strong for you."

"That´s alright. I only want to see how strong you are. Isn´t that interesting? A mercenary against a mafia member."

"Don´t you dare call me one of their members."

"Oh, yes. You´re just a-"

Before Mukuro could end her sentence, Nisemono takes a knife, runs at her and swings it. He cuts her cheek. "Done. Now shut up."

"I see. How much time did that take? 0.3 seconds from the other end of the gym. I see…"

"Be happy I didn´t go for the kill."

"Very well, your secret is safe."

"Alright. Now, was that all you wanted from me?"

"We´ll see."

Nisemono now leaves the gym and goes back to his room. But before that, he wants to eat.

* * *

Makoto tries to make new friends in his class. He decides to start with Leon, which sits in the dining hall. "I heard rumors that you didn´t go to one training session. Is that true?"

"Yeah, it is. To be honest, I think baseball is boring."

"But… why do you play it, then?"

"Because I´m good at it. Getting to Hope´s Peak was my goal. But once I´m out, I don´t want to hear the word baseball ever again."

"But… what are your plans then?"

"I´m not sure. It´s my dream punk rocker. But I´ll see what happens."

"Oh, perhaps you asked Sayaka already about it, but also try to go to Ibuki Mioda from class 77. She´s the Ultimate Musician."

"Maybe I will. Thanks for the tip." While they talk, Nisemono comes into the room. "Oh, hey man."

He ignores them and goes straight to the kitchen to get some food.

Makoto sighs. "Not this again."

"Who cares. If he wants to be edgy, just let him."


	5. friendship

While the students are having their breakfast, Monokuma comes in.

"Hello, students. This might not be concerning for anyone, but I have to say that the headmaster is not going to be here for a while. Don´t worry, I´ll make sure that everything´s going fine while he´s gone."

"And when is he going to come back?" One of the few people who even listened, Kyoko answers.

"That´s yet unknown."

Nisemono stands up and goes to the exit of the room.

"Hey, you´re supposed to stay here for at least 10 minutes! Where do you think you´re going?"

He doesn´t answer and just gives him an evil look.

"Listen, this might work with humans, but not with me. Oh, wait, you want me to scream and let you go? Not happening. You´re staying." Nisemono leaves. "Hey, come back here!"

Monokuma clings onto his leg. With everyone watching, it´s clear that Monokuma can´t let it slide. But instead of listening to him, Nisemono raises his foot in the air, waits for a second and slams his foot so hard into the wall, that he breaks the Monokuma.

"HEY! HOW DARE YOU?" Another Monokuma comes from the door, jumping into his face. But this time, Nisemono dodges. Without a word, he gets out and closes the door. And suddenly, the door clicks. It´s locked. "What? How did he get a key?" Monokuma takes his key and opens the door. Nisemono already left.

"What was that for?" This is the first time Makoto is legitimately scared in this academy.

"Ah, he´s a teenager. They always make a scene."

"But something was off."

"What do you care? Wasn´t he an, what´s the word, asshole to you? This should his normal behavior for you?"

"But still-"

"Listen, if it´s really a problem for you, fine. I´ll send a Monokuma unit to search him. Now shut it."

Makoto nods and keeps eating.

* * *

Nisemono is back on top of the roof and takes his headphones out. "Hello."

"What is it this time?"

"I see that someone has seen you using your skills. Be more careful, the next one might not keep it secret."

"Like I care. If I´m in danger I´ll go on a killing spree."

"Wow." The other voice laughs a bit. "You really are a sociopath."

"Like it´s my fault. Is that all?"

"No. Also, it seems you have inspected the school grounds. Well done. Now, search for which students are the strongest. Look for the ones which could fight you with acceptable chances. You had a little disagreement with someone already."

"Oh yeah, I still have a question. Is she as weak as she seemed, or did she let me attack her?"

"I can´t tell. Fenrir has too many secrets. Well, goodbye."

Nisemono deactivates the headphones and puts them in his bag.

* * *

Later, Makoto is looking out for Nisemono. He can´t shake the feeling that his help is needed. Even though it was just like Monokuma said. Nisemono was an asshole to him, but somehow his behavior was unusual. Something pulls him to help Nisemono. After looking around himself, he sees something fly through the window of the fourth floor. To be exact, it was a person. Apparently, Monokuma brought Nisemono to him, but not the normal way.

"Fucking Asshole." Nisemono holds his head.

"Nisemono! Are you alright?"

"What? Uh, yeah. Monokuma got me and threw me up here while I wasn´t ready."

"You and not ready?"

Makoto just gets a bored look. "Yes."

As Nisemono gets up, Makoto sees a lot of broken glass in his back. "Hey, you´re injured!"

"What? Yes, it looks like it´s going well."

"What´s going well? You´re bleeding!"

"There´s a doctor´s office in Hope´s Peak, right? I´ll just go there."

"Alright, i´ll come with you-"

"No. I´ll go alone."

"… Come on."

Nisemono being Nisemono, he leaves without a word. But Makoto isn´t going to stay. He quickly follows the fast Nisemono to the doctor´s office. Some students give them weird looks, but they both ignore them. But once they´re in front of the office, Nisemono stops. As Makoto reaches him, he looks inside. It looks pretty normal, and 2 "people" are inside. Monokuma and someone from class 77, as Makoto´s e-Handbook tells him. The Ultimate Nurse, Mikan Tsumiki.

"Oh, it´s you." Monokuma isn´t very happy about seeing the boys.

"Oh, hello!" Mikan notices the boys.

Monokuma seems to smile more than he already does. "So, Makoto. How was the reunion?"

Nisemono sighs. "Let´s cut this short. I need some bandage."

"Uh, for what exactly? Do you need my help?"

"No, I´m good. I just need some bandage."

"Alright, there should be some in here…" Mikan opens a drawer.

"But, are you sure you can remove those on your own?"

"Remove what on his own?" Mikan took out some basic bandage.

"Nothing important." Nisemono goes straight to Mikan, takes the bandage out of her hand quickly and turns around. That makes Mikan´s face turn to shock. "Also, shouldn´t you fix the glass-"

Mikan pulls Nisemono to a chair and immediately takes care of his wounds. While she removes the broken glass from his back. Makoto sees immense shock in the face of Nisemono. The first kind of emotion he has seen in his face.

But luckily it´s quickly over. She attends his wounds quickly and after she takes of his jacket, shirt and knifes, she wraps the bandage around his entire upper body. "You should throw that shirt and jacket away, my friend." Nisemono is too shocked to respond. "What? Are you scared? I can be nice, but if you break a unit of mine, I can be very angry."

"Here, be careful with your back." Ignoring what Monokuma said, Mikan gave Nisemono his stuff back.

Nisemono snaps back to reality. "T-thanks."

"Oh, does someone have a crush?"

While Mikan doesn´t take that lightly, Nisemono comes back to his bored expression. "Go fuck yourself. Why did you even throw me up there?"

"Oh, it´s just that your friend Makoto wanted me to find you and bring you to him. Despite how you treated him."

"What, you want me to be on a guilt trip? I´m out of here."

Just as announced, Nisemono leaves and doesn´t even look at Makoto. But Makoto only had one thought. What shocked his "friend" so much? Mikan helped him, after all.

* * *

Kyoko talks with another of Monokuma´s units.

"I´m telling you, I can´t say a word about where he is."

"But you have that information, right?"

"Oh, that´s it? The Ultimate Detective tries to get it out of me. Wait, was that a perverted joke?"

"Tell me! Where is he?"

"Not a chance."

Kyoko just gets more and more frustrated.

* * *

Hajime meets Heiki in the hallway.

"Hey, Hajime."

"Hi."

"You know, I noticed something. Multiple students have ahoges, just like you!"

"What?"

"You know, that spiky-"

"I know what an ahoge is, but why are you looking at that?"

"Well, I belong to the taller ones here. So looking at people´s hair is easy."

"You´re an idiot, you know that?"

"Hey, be careful with your words."

* * *

Kaede and Komaru have trouble getting along with their class. Most of them are probably insane or just quiet. For some reason, they first talk to Miu Iruma.

"Hey, Miu-"

"Huh? What do you want?"

"Befriend people?"

"Please, why would I want to be a friend with flat-tits like you?"

Both Kaede and Komaru are puzzled from her words. After a short while, Kaede answers. "Miu… some things are better left unsaid."

"Yeah? Well, you can´t censor my sexy genius!"

"Oh, please shut up."

"WHAT?" Miu randomly cries.

"Komaru, let´s try this some other time again."

"Yes, I think it´s better of that way."


	6. another confontation

Nisemono does something he doesn´t want to do. Something he normally wouldn´t do. But something in his "heart" keeps him from not doing it.

"Hey, Mikan."

She looks at him. "Oh, hello Nisemono. I see you have a new jacket. How is your back doing?" Despite thinking that Nisemono would quickly go back to ignoring her, she tries to be polite.

Nisemono looks at the shorter student. "Somewhat better. It stopped bleeding a little earlier. Thank you for the help."

Mikan is a little surprised. She doesn´t know a lot about Nisemono, but he always seemed like the type that doesn´t care at all. Especially when he destroyed the Monokuma with a kick to the wall.

"N-no problem. As a nurse, it´s just what I have to do when I see injuries." As Mikan finishes, she notices that Nisemono is gone. His talkativeness ended as quickly as quickly as it started. "Oh, okay. Whenever you need my help, come talk to me."

* * *

A really quiet student from class 79 tries to make himself familiar. Shuichi Saihara, the younger Ultimate Detective looks for someone to talk to. As he looks at the other students´ report cards, he sees that most of the students in his class seem weird. However, he sees someone interesting in Class 78.

Kyoko Kirigiri, the older Ultimate Detective. If they have the same talent, they must get somewhat along, right? With that thought in his mind, he searched for her. And he also wasted a lot of time, because he couldn´t find her. But someone found him. Tenko Chabashira, the Ultimate Aikido Master.

"What are you looking for, you creep?"

"What? Me? Uh, I´m searching someone?"

"Who? A girl to molest? You male scum are all the same."

"W-what? No! I wouldn´t do that!"

"Sure you wouldn´t. You´re just all the same and then you even deny it."

"Uh, leave me alone, Tenko."

"Alright, but please look at a girl weirdly."

"What? Why?"

"Oh, just so I´m allowed to beat a male scum up."

"You´re creeping me out."

* * *

Heiki walks around school aimlessly.

But he almost gets run over by a short student in black clothing. "Sorry." The student runs away.

Luckily, Heiki finally knows what the report cards are, so he quickly checks them and sees that the student is from class 79, Shuichi Saihara. He seems to be busy, so Heiki just ignores the incident. He goes further around the halls and then decides to go inside the gym. Inside, a boy carves some wood. Heiki recognizes the boy and the boy probably recognizes him. It was the boy who didn´t want to spend time with him, Hajime and Chiaki. Now, Heiki knows his name.

"Hey, you´re Nisemono Namae, right?"

The boy looks up. "Yes." He goes back to work.

"What are ya doing?"

"My talent."

"Huh?"

"You didn´t know my name before, but you do know. I haven´t told it to you. You probably looked at my report card."

"Uh, yes. The Ultimate Knife Artist, huh?"

"Yes."

"You´re gonna be a tough nut to crack."

"How about you start by introducing yourself?"

"The name´s Heiki Ryoho. Ultimate Gunman."

"Gunman. Are you a good fighter?" Even though his voice is incredibly monotone and he doesn´t look up, he seems interested.

"I´d say so. Even though my title makes people assume it, I´m not just very good at long-range battle-"

At that word, Nisemono throws a knife at Heiki. Directly to his face. Luckily, Heiki dodges. "Well done."

"What the fuck, man?"

Nisemono finally looks up again. "It´s my mission right now to test people. You passed."

"What are you testing me for?"

"Strength, speed, reflexes and other stuff you need to fight."

"If you´re gonna play like that, why don´t we fight for real?"

"I´m not interested in committing murder."

"Don´t get cocky. My talent is fighting, your talent is carving. I´m not letting you off the hook now, after throwing the knife at me."

Nisemono sighs. "Fine. Get ready."

* * *

Komaru looks for more friends in other classes. While looking around, she sees Makoto and Sayaka.

"Hey Makoto!"

Makoto jumps. "Could you please stop screaming like that? I bet everyone in school heard you."

"Well, some walls are soundproof."

"Sayaka, how do you know?"

"Mr. Kirigiri said that in his speech on the first day, didn´t you hear it?"

"I guess we were kinda sleeping, weren´t we Makoto?"


	7. saving an enemy

Nisemono (Author´s note: I´ll call him Mono to keep things short. Not to be confused with Monokuma.) doesn´t take his knife out. But as he sees Heiki taking out a shotgun, he´s a bit puzzled.

"How did you… where did you get a shotgun from?"

"Secret."

Mono runs at Heiki and gives him a kick to the side of his jaw, but it doesn´t have any effect. Heiki takes his leg and throws him at the ceiling, jumps after him and shoots with the shotgun. However, Mono takes one of his knifes now and reflects all the bullets. Heiki dodges them immediately.

"So that´s what I need to do to make you use the knifes. You´re fast." Heiki gives his enemy a smile.

While Mono lands on the ground, he keeps his neutral expression. "So that´s what you meant that you´re not just good at long-range battle. You have a strong jaw, I´ll give you that."

"Let´s do it that way: we throw away our weapons and fight with the fists. I like using mine."

"Fine by me." Mono throws his knifes (around 50) on the ground, Heiki quite a lot of guns, even a rocket launcher. "How do you-"

"Secret."

Without more questions, the run at each other and start throwing their fists with high speed at each other. Most of the punches cancel each other out, but some actually hit. Shortly, Mono starts using kicks again, but Heiki blocks the first one with his own kick.

As they keep fighting, Mono hears a slow beeping that gets quicker. "Take cover."

"What?" Heiki doesn´t get an answer, Mono just drags him behind the stage and saves him from an explosion.

* * *

Shuichi finally found Kyoko.

"Uh, hello."

"Hm? What?"

"You´re Kyoko Kirigiri, right?"

"Yes."

"Your talent is being an Ultimate Detective too, right?"

"Yes. Are you still going anywhere with this?"

"I… don´t know. I was searching for friends I guess?"

"Then search in your own class. I´m not interested."

Kyoko walks away, leaving Shuichi alone. "…Shit."

Then they both hear a loud explosion. And not just them.

* * *

Everyone in the school heard the explosion. And to react to the explosion, Monokuma made an announcement.

"Hello everyone. I´m gonna have to make this one quick, so the teachers please meet one of my units in the teachers lounge and the students meet a unit of mine in front of the gym."

And after everyone gathered at their designated spots, Monokuma opens the door to the gym, without a single word. And what the other students see, isn´t what anyone expected.

Mono and Heiki are both tied up, while both have their own chair. Heiki was desperately trying to get out and Mono stays calm. But everyone also sees the crater, which is probably the result of the explosion.

"Alright, students. Do you want to know what happened here? Let me tell you. These 2 idiots had a fight here, which later escalated until one used explosives."

"LIAR! We didn´t even have weapons on us!" Heiki tries to defuse the situation.

"Yeah? Then explain the crater. Anyways, as the current head master, I will not accept that behavior. And I will-" The door to the gym closes. Mono is missing from his seat and the ropes that held Heiki to his seat were cut. "What? How did he… Where are his knifes?"

Heiki is quiet. "Thanks."


End file.
